Neurodegenerative diseases or disorders are conditions in which cells of the brain and spinal cord are lost. The brain and spinal cord are composed of neurons that perform different functions. Such functions may be controlling movements, processing sensory information, or making decisions. Cells of the brain and spinal cord are not readily regenerated, so excessive damage can be irreversible. Neurodegenerative diseases result from deterioration of neurons or their myelin sheath which over time will lead to dysfunction or different kinds of diseases or disorders.
Apoptosis is a phenomenon that comes to pass in neural tissue to stop injured cells from harming intact cells in the organism, during the development of the nervous system. During apoptosis cells undertake a series of morphological changes, which comprise cell shrinkage, chromatin condensation, DNA fragmentation, etc. Dysfunctional control of apoptosis causes extreme cell deaths, for example in Parkinson's disease and Alzheimer's disease.
Initial treatment of neurodegenerative diseases or disorders is dependent on diagnosis and progression of the specific disease or disorder. At present there are few therapies known within the art for the wide range of neurodegenerative diseases or disorders that exist.
For Parkinson's disease, treatment with L-dihydroxy-phenyl-alanine (L-dopa; levodopa) can inhibit symptoms for a short time, but then causes acceleration of the symptoms. Efforts are also being made to develop therapies for Alzheimer's disease that will stabilize cognitive function at the level existing at time of initial diagnosis. Similarly, other neurodegenerative diseases or disorders, such as amylotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) or conditions related to Diabetes Mellitus type 2. However, these therapies often have limited effect, are expensive and may be associated with serious side effects. They are also not preventive.
Thus, there is a need for new methods and compositions allowing for improved treatment or prevention of neurodegenerative diseases or disorders.